This invention in general pertains to an improved portfolio for storing, protecting, transporting, and displaying visual display material and, more specifically, to a binder for said material.
Typically, known portfolios require a means of support for various display angles desired by the presenter to obtain the best viewing position for presenting visual material to seated observers. In many portfolios, the contents are exposed on one or more sides, thus presenting a possibility of damage to portfolio contents. Further, transporting materials confined within the bounds of prior portfolios, with one or more sides open, may cause the tearing out of binder holes in the visual material if the portfolio should be dropped or violently handled, thus potentially entangling the pages of the visual material with foreign objects. Portfolios, bound on only one side, form a wedge sloped at various angles depending upon the thickness of the portfolio and the amount of display material contained therein. When it is desired to vertically stack multiple portfolios, this wedge shape may prevent uniform stacking. The wedge shape also inhibits uniform side-by-side storage or arrangement of the portfolios.
With most binders, loose leaf presentation of instructional, display or advertising material is cumbersome and often lacks professional quality desired for effective visual presentations.